


Finder's Keepers, Loser's Weepers

by it_aint_eez_eh



Category: Kasabian, Sergio Pizzorno - Fandom, Tom Meighan - Fandom, Tomerge, sergio pizzorno / ofc
Genre: F/M, M/M, tomerge - Freeform, young kasabian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_aint_eez_eh/pseuds/it_aint_eez_eh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Tomerge in which Tom gets jealous about Sergio's infatuation with a local barmaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finder's Keepers, Loser's Weepers

Finders Keepers Losers Weepers. 

“She’s perfect Tom, honestly mate I’ve never seen a woman look so perfect and not be a twat about it.” Sergio was talking to Tom about his new interest, a barmaid at The Crown. “She looks like a 60s sex kitten yet loves electronica more than me, she knows about the band, she has a sense of humour, her laugh, oh god man, her laugh does things to me ya know?”  
“Serge, you've spoken to her twice, once where you were basically paying her to talk to you as you sat getting drunker and drunker and I had to walk you home.” Tom sighed, he was used to his friend becoming easily infatuated with women. “It’s not like you’re 15 now, you’re 20, get your shit together and ask for her digits or something.” 

“But won’t that look a little pervy, asking a barmaid for her number?” 

“Sergio just fucking do something before I lose my head about this.”  
Unknown to Sergio, he had been talking about this woman now for nearly an hour. Tom, who was trying to be the best patient friend he could be, was beginning to lose his patients and get a little tetchy.  
“We should go to The Crown tonight, just so you can see her too and so she doesn't think I only like to drink alone.” Sergio stated sounding like he had just discovered a gold mine.   
“Alright, if it will shut you up we can go.” Tom reluctantly agreed, he had never seen Sergio in such a childlike state.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Do I look respectable?” Sergio questioned as he came trailing down the old farmhouses stairs in blue flared jeans and a red shirt.   
“Yes, now fucking go before they shut the pub and you end up crying your fucking heart out mate.”   
They walked to the pub down the country lane by the farmhouse, up the main road into the village and across the green. Sergio was first into the pub, locking eyes with his barmaid and sitting on a stall in front of the taps.   
“What would you two like to drink?” She asked as Tom’s mouth practically hit the ground.  
“Two largers and a packet of crisps.”   
“Ok boys.” She replied as she walked to the other end of the bar to fetch some crisps.”   
“See I told you she was amazing.” Sergio stated.  
“She’s fucking fantastic Sergio!”   
“Finders keeper’s loser’s weepers.” Sergio muttered under his breath just loud enough for Tom to here. If Sergio only realised how much Tom wasn't interested in the bar maid and long for Sergio to look at him with that smile, or to flirt shamelessly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tom left the bar before Sergio, claiming to have a headache, the oldest excuse in the book. He staggered home back across the green, down the main road and back along the country lane to the farm house where he walked up the stairs and collapsed on his bed quietly sobbing. Why did he have to feel this way about Sergio and why the hell did it have to hurt him so fucking much? He felt like a pathetic teenager as he began to sniffle loudly as his mind kept playing over the words “finders keepers loser’s weepers.” As he was the loser and was now weeping and Sergio had found his finder, the fucking bar maid. 

Tom heard them come in the door at 10 pm, he could hear the barmaids distinctive laugh that made Sergio act like a school boy. He heard them come up stairs and he heard them get into bed in the room next to his. He heard everything, Sergio cumming before her, her moaning his name. He fucking hated it and covered his ears with his pillow but he could still hear her, he could hear them. The it went all quiet, as if they had fallen asleep. He heard someone get up, he imagined it was Sergio as he recognised the footsteps. Tom got up, he was going to go to the bathroom to, to quiz Sergio on his barmaid. It wasn't a good idea in his mental state but it seemed a good idea at the time.  
“How was she?” Tom asked as they both stood on the landing in their boxers.  
“Good, oh more than that, fucking mind blowing mate.” Sergio looked at Tom’s eyes in the dim light, all red and puffy. “Have you been crying or something?”   
“Yeah, so?” Tom scoffed.  
“You’re not jealous are you?” Sergio asked as he put two and two together with the leaving the pub early and crying.  
“No.”   
“You are Tom; I can fucking read you like a book.” Sergio snapped. “Fucking pack it in yeah?”  
“Fine.”   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The morning after the incident on the landing, Tom was sheepish around Sergio. He was concerned that he may have to confess to everything he has ever felt for Sergio.  
“We have one argument and you don’t talk to me Tommy, what did I say?” Sergio asked, trying his hardest to sound sympathetic.  
“You said nothing, it’s me, I’m being irrational.”  
“Because I got with her?”   
“No because she got with you.”   
“That makes no sense.”  
“It does, you just have to think about it.”

Sergio thought about it, he couldn't work out why Tom would be jealous about her getting with him? It’s not like Tom knew her all that well to get this jealous about it all. Then it dawned on Sergio, Tom wasn't jealous of her and Sergio, he was jealous of her being where Tom felt he should be with Sergio. Tom felt he should be the one to make Sergio say those things.


End file.
